There Will Be blood
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline one-shot "What was that?" he asked "Well, Niklaus, my bodyguard didn't do what I asked, so he was punished. You should understand that good help is hard to find and trying to find loyal servants is like finding a needle in a haystack. As for calling me queen it's because I am and the fact is I slept with your son last night because I could and I was horny." Dark Caroline


**Disclaimer**: I belong no one if i did Haley wouldn't be a character and klaus and Caroline would have their own show.

**Summary**: Klaus sees Caroline again, but she's not the same sweet light Caroline.

**Author's Note:** Just a little something I had floating around in my head. It's a one shot and I'll be back to update my other stories soon but since it's finals I decided to write this since I couldn't get it out of my mind and couldn't concentrate on my other stories. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think! It's dark! You've been warned.

_Set after 4X20_

**_There Will Be Blood_**

The door to the hotel room closed loudly making Klaus look up from the tablet he was reading the news on. He watched an almost identical version to himself walking into the hotel looking joyous.

"And where were you last night, Henrick?" Klaus asked annoyed to see his son swaggering into the hotel mid-morning.

The younger Mikaelson smirked at his father who was sitting at the breakfast table with his tablet and blood. A situation that greeted him almost every morning since he could remember.

"No where important, father." Henrick responded the smirk still plastered on his face.

Klaus looked over at him with raised eyebrows, "wooing Texan woman, then?" he asked smirking. The father and sons smirk's were identical it was eerie.

"One beautiful Texan women in particular, although I don't think she was from Texas." Henrick said thoughtfully.

Klaus chuckled and turned back to his tablet. "Don't forget we have that Gala to go to tonight." He said reaching for his glass of blood.

Henrick scowled, "why do I have to go? Isn't it just for vampire royalty and the like? These things are always so boring." He groaned and grabbed a glass of the blood.

Klaus chuckled and drained the rest of his glass before responding. "We along with your uncles and aunt were invited to go, so we must. Besides it's all of the most important vampires and supernatural creatures. Maybe you'll meet some people you like and then you can make friends instead of always skulking around in the alleys at night."

Henrick glared at his father over the top of his glass, "doubtful. I get my skulking from my father."

Klaus smirked and chose not to respond. "So tell me about this mystery woman you spent the night with."

Henrick's expression turned dreamy and he looked out towards the windows lost in thought of the woman he had met in the dingy bar.

"She told me her name was Angel…and she looked just like one." Henrick said softly.

Klaus's smirk deepened as his mind drifted to his own angel. Caroline. He hadn't seen her in almost 120 years. He never did say goodbye before he had left Mystic Falls. He had thought about telling Caroline the truth, but he couldn't. So instead he fled his hometown. He knew that she found out though, everyone in the supernatural community had. He went to New Orleans became a father and raised his son. Eventually Hayley was killed, which didn't really bother him much since he'd never liked her to begin with and that left Klaus to raise Henrick, his son. He had always expected Caroline to come find him and he never lost hope, but as the years passed between since when they had last seen each other and now he couldn't help but think about her constantly. He even hoped that maybe she would be at this Gala event tonight.

The event was being hosted by a group of vampires who were looking to make connections with others and form a sort of integrated community where they live in peace and harmony and band together against people trying to hurt them. So they had reached out to all of the most famous of vampires to join them for a night out that evening and discuss the future for vampires. Klaus didn't mind such events especially if he had the chance to see Caroline again.

The day went by quickly for father and son as they waited for Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena, and Damon to arrive. Eventually Klaus was ready to go as was Henrick and the party of six had arrived.

"Those were my favorite shoes Rebekah!" Katherine whined loudly as they walked down the hotel hall in their big group.

"Grow up, Katherine! I'll buy you a bloody new pair!" Rebekah snapped as they reached the room they knew their brother was staying in.

The men glanced at each other with nervous eyes knowing where this argument was going to go and knowing it wouldn't end quickly. Rebekah, Katherine, and generally Elena bickered all of the time and had been every time they got together for the last 50 years.

"But they were from the early 2000's they were vintage! You can't get another pair! And now Elena and I look exactly alike! I wanted something to stand out against her dumpiness! I needed a dress and shoes that said 'she's hot and fuck me but not really because I'm taken' not a dress and shoes that make me look like Elena's fucking twin sister!" Katherine bemoaned.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I don't dress dumpy. I dress like a fashion super star."

"As if." Rebekah and Katherine said together.

They paused and all three glared at each other.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes, Rebekah." Katherine snarled finally.

"Tell it to someone who cares. You should just be glad I haven't ripped out your heart yet." Rebekah said tossing her hair.

"Well I slept with your boyfriend so there." Katherine said pushing Rebekah a little.

"Well I…don't care." Rebekah said huffing.

"You care. Now I want a pair of black sparkly pumps. You owe me." Katherine said smirking.

"I don't owe you anything! You should be grateful I don't kill you." Rebekah said angrily.

"Well you—" Katherine began to say.

"Girls! Please! Enough!" Elijah yelled as they stood in the doorway bickering. They paused and Rebekah saw Henrick before her. Her face broke out into a huge smile and the argument with her sister-in-law was over.

"Henrick! You've gotten so big!" Rebekah gushed hugging her nephew.

Elijah hugged him right after his sister as he chuckled at Rebekah's attempt at humor.

"I'm immortal I'll never grow." Henrick said rolling his eyes.

"Henrick this is my brother and his wife, Damon and Elena." Stefan said waving his brother and Elena forward. Elena smiled at the younger version of Klaus and Damon smirked.

"Shit they look almost exactly alike! More like brothers than son and father." Damon said bluntly.

"But not as evil." Katherine mumbled earning a glare from Klaus.

She rolled her eyes and moved towards Elijah who wrapped an arm around her.

"So your Klaus's son, it's nice to meet you." Elena said smiling and shaking his hand tentatively.

"So does anyone know what this shindig is about?" Damon asked going over to the liquor cabinet in the hotel room to drink some bourbon.

"Something about living in peace and harmony." Rebekah said rolling her eyes and taking a drink.

"Sounds boring, should we skip it?" Damon asked looking at the large party.

Everyone looked at each other uneasily until Elijah spoke up.

"We can't we RSVPed." He said taking a drink from Damon.

"And I heard Caroline will be there and we haven't seen her since…" Elena mumbled trailing off.

"Caroline will be there?" Klaus asked curiously.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "oh hush, Nik! Are you seriously still obsessed with Caroline Forbes? It's been over a century! Get over it."

Klaus growled angrily as Damon snickered.

"How has she been?" Klaus asked looking at Stefan and Elena. Stefan shifted uncomfortably and Elena looked away.

"I don't know." Elena said eventually.

"She left shortly after you did and no one has seen or heard from her since." Damon said nonchalantly.

"We assumed she went to go see you." Stefan added.

Klaus frowned confused, "so none of you have seen her for over a century."

"Well we know she'll be there tonight!" Elena said trying to be hopeful.

"And how pray tell do you know that?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well we don't know for sure, but I'm sure she'll come. She loves parties and she's a major vampire. What else has she been up to for over a century?" Elena said shrugging.

"You really think she'll just show up?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't she?" Elena asked confused.

"Did you actually see her when she left? If she thought any of us would be there tonight I don't think she'd show. The last time I saw her she was pissed off." Katherine said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Just what I said. When she left town she was angry. Hell I would be too after the way you guys treated her, but I guess we'll find out won't we." Katherine said shrugging and drinking her drink.

"Who's Caroline?" Henrick asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at Klaus and then Henrick.

"Just an old flame of your dad's." Damon said smirking.

"He used to stalk her." He added.

Henrick looked at his dad with raised eyebrows before Klaus told them to shut the hell up and let's go. They had a long drive out to the deserted mansion in the desert.

* * *

The party of eight arrived at exactly 8:15. The limo dropped them off in the front of the mansion and they were surprised to see so many people there already.

"This house is amazing." Elena breathed in awe.

"Let's get a drink." Damon said dragging Elena to the bar.

"Do you really think Caroline will be here?" Elijah asked looked over at his brother.

Katherine had wandered off with Stefan and Rebekah along with the others to the bar. It was just the three of them standing in the foyer.

Klaus shrugged, "who knows. I figured Stefan and Elena would keep in contact with her, but it sounds like she just up and disappeared."

"What'd she look like, father?" Henrick asked curiously.

Klaus smirked, "she was beautiful, blonde hair, big blue eyes, a great body and such a light and sparkling personality. You would like her she's the most generous kind hearted person I know." He looked away in thought and Henrick and Elijah could tell that he cared for the woman very much.

"She sounds great, father." Henrick said patting his dad on the back. Klaus smiled and then looked away through the sea of vampires for one in particular, hoping, waiting for her to reappear.

"Oh my god!" Henrick said suddenly.

Klaus looked over at him confused. "What?"

"It's the woman from last night!" Henrick said excitedly.

"God! Dad she was incredibly! So amazing! She did things I couldn't even imagine! She was so beautiful too! And she was just…I can't believe she's here!" Henrick said eagerly smoothing his hair out and trying to make himself look presentable.

Klaus laughed at this son and then looked around for the girl that had his son in such a twitter.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked looking around.

"There! Do you see? Over by the stairs?" Henrick said nodding in that direction. Klaus zeroed in on the staircase and saw a head of blonde curly hair, hair that looked incredibly familiar. She was wearing a short white dress that had no sleeves and left little to the imagination. She was surrounded by men wearing black suits and laughing at something one of them said.

"Doesn't she look like an angel?" Henrick gushed staring at the woman in white.

The woman turned slightly and Klaus felt his stomach drop when he saw the familiar face. The woman he had been dreaming about for 120 years.

"Henrick…tell me…what woman is it?" Klaus said slowly dreading the answer that was about to come out of his son's mouth.

"The woman in white, you see, the one that looks like an angel? She's surrounded by—"

"The men in black." Klaus finished gritting his teeth. The world seemed to come crashing down around him when he realized that his son had slept with the woman he loved. He looked at Elijah whose face had gone stark white as they realized the same thing at the same time. Klaus wasn't listening as his son gushed on and on about how beautiful the woman was. He began to angrily stalk through the crowd to confront Caroline. Just before he reached her a tall man dressed in a suit that would put Elijah's to shame stopped him.

"Can I help you?" the man rumbled blocking Klaus's path.

Klaus was already seeing red with rage so he moved to push the man aside easily breaking his arm in the process. He reached Caroline who was watching the scene with interest. He came to stand before her almost blinded by the rage coursing through him.

"Caroline." He said staring at her taking in all of the beauty that had haunted him for decades.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he felt some of the anger dissipate. The bright blue of her eyes making him weak in the knees. She cocked her head and smirked at him. It took him a minute, but he realized with regret that there was no light shinning in her eyes, but a dark abyss that seemed to drag him in.

It took him a moment to break her gaze and take the time to linger up and down her body. She was still just as beautiful with a lithe body. The only thing wrong was that his son had violated that body. His son. His bloody flesh and blood.

"Klaus." She said still smirking at him.

"How nice to see you." she said sardonically.

Suddenly the man who had blocked Klaus early ran up to them.

"I'm sorry my queen, he just pushed right past me, I didn't get a chance—" the man begged before Caroline. Without breaking eye contact from Klaus she silenced him with a hand in the air.

"Bill, what have I told you about letting unwanted vermin within my presence." Caroline said softly turning to her bodyguard. The other five or so men shifted uncomfortably watching as Caroline's anger seemed to rise. Klaus watched with wide eyes as she quick as a viper dove her hand in his chest and squeezed. Her eyes turned their vampiric red and she ripped her hand out of the bodyguard's chest taking his heart with her. She grinned as the body slumped to the floor and she stared at his heart in her hand before looking at Klaus with wide innocent eyes. His mouth was gapping open with surprise at her action. She looked into his eyes and then pushed the still warm heart into his hand.

"For you, for letting me deflower your son." She said smirking and then turning away blood dripping from her hand and the body of her former body guard on the floor creating a mess.

No one seemed to notice or care though and eventually a cleanup team came by to discard the body and mop the floor. Caroline didn't get too far before Klaus grabbed her arm leaving a trail of blood smeared on her skin. Her bodyguards moved forward when he touched her but she shook her head to get them to back off. She turned to Klaus with a smirk on her face and her head tilted.

"What the fuck was that Caroline." He snapped as she began to lick the blood off her arm. He wouldn't lie and say the little pink tongue darting out of her perfect mouth was the most distracting thing he had ever experienced.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "what part? The part where good help is hard to find or the part where I gave you a present? You do know what a present is, right? I mean you, like, gave me a bunch." She said taunting him.

He growled, "the bodyguard, Caroline, what the hell was with the bodyguard? And calling you queen? And let's not forget the fact that you slept with my son."

The last one made Caroline smile. "Well, Niklaus, my bodyguard didn't do what I asked, so he was punished. You should understand that good help is hard to find and trying to find loyal servants is like finding a needle in a haystack. Impossible. As for calling me queen it's because I am and the fact is I slept with your son last night because I could and I was horny. It just about killed me that he looked, just like you," she said smiling at him wolfishly.

He wasn't sure what to say until he felt a presence behind him. He glanced over to see his son staring intently at Caroline and he couldn't help but let out a growl.

"Angel, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?" Henrick asked anxiously seeing the blood on her hand and arm.

Caroline laughed a sound that was melodic, like tinkling bells. It made Klaus's skin prickle with desire.

"On the contrary, darling, I'm peachy keen. Just talking to your dad over here, we go way back." Caroline said smirking at father and son.

Henrick looked at his dad with curious eyes and finally Klaus let out a deep breath and looked at his son, "this is Caroline."

"Caroline? I thought your name was Angel." Henrick said confused.

Caroline laughed that same laugh again and Klaus couldn't deny the desire coursing through him.

"Oh, pet, you must get your intelligence from your mother. To people who don't know me I'm Angel and to people who have known me for too long I'm still good old reliable Caroline. You're father knew me when I was still a baby vampire. Don't worry though I'm all grown up." Caroline said maliciously.

Henrick looked back and forth between his father and Caroline in shock.

"Wait…this is the Caroline who you were talking about earlier? The woman from Mystic Falls who you…cared about?" Henrick asked feeling his own stomach drop a bit in realization at what he had done with the love of his father's life.

Klaus looked at his son for a moment then back at Caroline not knowing what to say.

Caroline sighed heavily, "well this had been fun, but I'm gonna go get a drink. Please refrain from talking to me for the rest of the night." She said and then turned around before being followed by her posse to the bar.

Father and son were quiet for a moment and then Elijah appeared with a drink for each. They swallowed the bourbon as quick as they could before they could have this conversation.

"I'm really sorry dad, I had no idea." Henrick said quietly.

Klaus shook his head slightly, "don't worry about it. It's Caroline I'm worried about."

"She seemed…different." Elijah said quietly in awe of the blonde beauty who was flirting with her guards by the bar.

"I don't know what happened." Klaus said quietly.

"You could try talking to her." Henrick suggested.

"True." Elijah said hesitantly looking at his brother.

"She's so…dark." Klaus said softly.

He was quiet for a minute before deciding to approach her again. This time he was pulled into another room by Stefan, Elena, Damon, and to his surprise Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus snarled.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I was invited. Are you about to go over to Caroline again?" he asked.

"Don't." Stefan said urgently.

Klaus frowned, "why not?"

"We saw what she did to her guard." Elena said quietly looking at Damon and then Stefan.

"What happened to her?" Klaus asked bewildered.

"Tyler knows better than we do." Damon said quietly.

"She…she…kind of…shut off her humanity." Tyler stuttered looking away.

"What did you do?" Klaus growled advancing towards the hybrid.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "nothing. Seriously. She found out about Haley and she kind of went a little…mental I guess and then Silas killed her mom and Elena was all crazy and I was gone…and then you left for good. She kind of lost it and just disappeared. She didn't tell anyone where she was or anything and then a few years ago I was in LA and I ran into a pack of werewolves. They brought me to their queen, Caroline. Apparently she's the queen of the west or something like that. She has a whole army, people bow down to her." Tyler rambled in awe of his ex.

"How did that happen?" Damon asked surprised.

"And why haven't we heard about it?" Klaus asked perplexed.

Tyler shrugged, "she has any supernatural creature you can think of in her army, it's insane. She just goes around destroying things…she's like…she's like…you, Klaus." Tyler said quietly.

Klaus stood there in awe of what he had just heard. Caroline had turned into him.

"How did this happen?" he whispered raking a hand through his hair.

Tyler shrugged, "she's obviously not the most powerful vampire in the world, but she sure as hell has a crazy following behind her. People are insane about her, they will lay down their lives just so she can survive. When I was in LA it was…crazy what people would do to get on her good side. They call her Angel of Death, or Angel for short since she looks like one. But if you double cross her, she will not just kill you, but torture you and then kill everyone you've ever met because she can." Tyler said shaking her head.

"Caroline's dead and Angel has taken her place." Tyler added to the stunned Mystic Falls natives around him.

"That's insane. Who would've though Vampire Barbie would rule anything." Damon said laughing at Tyler's story.

"Talking about me, Damon? You know I always hated when you did that." Caroline said from the doorway.

The five people whipped around to see Caroline in her white dress and sky-high black heels. She was smirking at them her eyes full of anger.

"Caroline." Elena squeaked surprised.

"Elena." Caroline said sauntering towards them.

"How are you?" Tyler asked moving forward to her.

Caroline's smirk turned into a smile and she paused at Tyler her big blue eyes focused on his face.

"Tyler I'm surprised at you, allowing yourself to be in the same room as Klaus. Aren't you afraid he'd kill you?" Caroline said mischievously.

Tyler glanced over at Klaus who was staring at them his eyes narrowed.

"Klaus, don't you want to kill my ex?" Caroline asked circling Tyler.

"Not at the moment." Klaus said gruffly.

"You're growing soft then." Caroline said turning to Tyler.

"Now Tyler, tell me, why were you informing our friends what I've been up to in my absence? It's not nice to talk about people. I expect that from Damon, but never from you. What happened to loyalty? And Love? What happened to commitment?" Caroline asked.

Placing her hands on either side of Tyler's head.

"Caroline, I was just—" Tyler began to say before Caroline, quick as a cheetah ripped his head clean off his body.

She dangled his head in one hand by his hair. His body slumped forward and then fell to the ground. Caroline began to laugh as Elena began to scream bloody murder and Stefan and Damon tried to calm her down. Klaus stared at her in horror at her actions towards her ex boyfriend.

"Catch." Caroline cried throwing Tyler's bloody head at Klaus who caught it with ease.

"Since you couldn't kill him." Caroline said rolling her eyes and beginning to lick the blood off her hands.

"Sorry you guys had to see that, sometimes I get angry when people say things I don't like." She said walking towards them.

"We're older than you, Caroline we can kill you." Damon said standing in front of Elena.

"Gee, Damon you remember my name! That's a shocker since all you've ever called me is vampire Barbie or Blondie." Caroline said smirking.

"Of course we remember you, your sweet beautiful light Caroline and we love you." Elena said through sniffles.

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance, "grow up Elena we aren't in Mystic Falls anymore. We are also 100 years in the future where you aren't the center of everything. I have a kingdom waiting for me in the west. I came here to demonstrate how vampires could never live in harmony and peace and all that bullshit. I also came to see my favorite Mystic Falls group for a reunion! But it's been boring and I think I want to return home with my boys." Caroline said sighing heavily.

"How can you be this cruel?" Elena whispered staring at her.

"I guess it was just years of being ignored. I'm acting out now and let me tell you it's so fun." She said and then turned to Klaus.

"It was great seeing you, darling, maybe your son and you could come visit me in LA. I loved our special time together." Caroline said before turning away and walking towards the door. Before Caroline reached the door though Klaus grabbed her and pushed her into another room away from the Salvatore's and Elena's prying eyes. Caroline scoffed and pushed him off her angrily.

"What the fuck, Klaus? Get a hint. Move on." Caroline snapped.

"What's happened to you?" Klaus asked desperately wanting to see some semblance of the old Caroline again.

"What's happened to me? What the fuck has happened to you? You used to be the big bag hybrid and now you're a dad who is so potty trained it's pathetic. I'm living my life, Klaus. Try it." Caroline said before trying to push past him.

"No! You've turned into everything you despise." Klaus said angrily. "I want to know why." He said holding her by her shoulders.

"No, I just became the monster everyone knew I was already. I became what I wanted to be and I'm sorry you don't like it, but this is me. Deal with it." She spat as his hands tightened their hold on her shoulders.

"Why did you sleep with my son? You knew, why would you do this?" he asked knowing the pressures on her shoulders by his hands were creating bruises.

She glared up at him, "he looked just like you, Klaus, I thought…I thought if I slept with him then maybe you'd get out of my head. The way you have been haunting me for a century has never sat well with me and I just…wanted it to stop. Even though I got rid of my humanity the part that had…feelings towards you was still there. So I slept with him, because I could. Because he looked like you. Because I wanted you. Don't worry though he wasn't very good and it was a mistake. I should have just killed him when I realized he was the product of you and that slut Hayley." Caroline snarled angrily.

Klaus growled at her and then threw her roughly to the floor. "Don't ever threaten him again Caroline or I will kill you."

She laughed maniacally on the floor as she lay there staring up at him. "You don't get it, Klaus I'm already dead." She laughed and then without warning kicked his feet from under him and crawled on top of him with panther like ease. She straddled him and looked down with lust.

"You know, I didn't realize it for a long time, but as in love with me as you were I loved you back. You have no idea how much it killed me when I heard of you and Haley and how lost I felt when you left." Caroline said mockingly.

"Thankfully I had your son to fill the void." She added as he flipped them over.

"I can help you, you know. I'll help you turn back your humanity." Klaus growled pinning her arms above her head.

Caroline smirked, "You don't get it. I like how I am now. I have no insecurities. I do whatever I want. I have a fucking army! And I'm queen what more could a girl ask for." She said bringing her lips almost to his.

He glared at her as she smiled serenely back at him and without warning she tipped her lips to his and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded instantly and pushed her hands deeper into the floor. He used his hips to keep her down and he could feel her hands descending down his body taking in every muscle he had. Suddenly he broke away and looked at her cautiously.

"What are you doing?" he rasped feeling her hands everywhere on his body.

"Making up for lost time." she smirked and then flipped them over using his lose grip on her wrists to her advantage. She straddled him again and grinded her wet hot core over the crouch of his pants.

"I've thought about this for awhile. I just never got to admit it." She said smirking. "Sometime's I wish things were different, Klaus." She added in a whisper as she undid the belt on his pants. He watched her anxiously not wanting to do this right here, but not having the strength to pull away. He had wanted her for so long and he was finally getting her, but at what cost.

"But then I remember I'm queen." She said gleefully as she slide her pants down so she could see hard cock before her.

"And that's all I ever wanted, well maybe to be your queen." She said before sliding onto his cock with ease. He hissed and watched as she began to ride him slow at first until she got into a rhythm and was going quick wanting to fuck him not to make love.

"But we both know that's not going to happen anytime soon." She said watching his face change.

He flipped them over and she landed hard on her back.

"Why is that, love?" he said before thrusting into her much quicker than she was riding him.

She moaned loudly before answering. "Because I can't be with you. It's as simple as that." She said quietly.

He didn't respond as he could feel the tightening in his core. He thrusted in one last time before he felt her muscles tightening around him and he came hard inside her emptying himself into her. She immediately unwrapped her legs around and he rolled over pulling his pants up as he did so and stared at the ceiling before his eyes landed on her.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her profile taking in her beauty.

She smiled sadly and looked over at him. "I love you. That's why and I don't deserve love. Not Now." She said before snapping his neck. Klaus world went black for the time being.

Caroline stood up, fixed her dress and make up, and then climbed out the window to leave the party. She landed with cat like grace and walked to the car killing the valet on the way because she could. The vampires outside who stood from afar could see the woman in white and they knew not to approach her, they knew she did not care and she certainly did not love.

But she looked like an angel who brought death and anyone who knew her, knew that there would always be blood.

The End

(What did you guys think? Dark enough? I know it wasn't smutty enough, but I hope you guys liked it! Let me know)


End file.
